


My Husbands Brother

by An_Abundance_of_Soph



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Joe's family, joe has a widow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_Abundance_of_Soph/pseuds/An_Abundance_of_Soph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcadia Raegan married the love of her life and they were happily married for 3 beautiful years, but Joseph was a New York Police Officer and while working undercover one night he was killed on the job. When he died, Arcadia was certain that she would spend the rest of her life alone with the child she was carrying. By the time their son, Oliver Joseph was born, Arcadia had already been a widow for 7 months.</p>
<p>Jamie spent much of his spare time with his brother’s widow. He and joe had been incredibly close and he felt he owed it to his best friend to look after his young family. Once Oliver arrived it was Jamie, more often than not, who was helping Arcadia with the young baby and over the months they grew to be close friends. It was the night after Jamie’s graduation from the police academy, a year and a half after Joe’s death, when things changed between the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Husbands Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this story is but I was doing a rewatch and i started thinking about what would have happened if Angela had been more of a serious realtionship for Joe and how the Raegans would have supported that. Also i adore Jamie so this morphed out of that.

We’ve all heard the tale of a once in lifetime love. A love that seems like it was destined to be. We’ve even heard the tale of a love like this ending in tragedy with the death of one of the pair. But what if what you thought was once in a lifetime love happens again? Does the first love diminish in value if we are lucky enough to find it again and it stops being unique or is the new love all the more special because it is not alone?

Arcadia Raegan married the love of her life and they were happily married for 3 beautiful years, but Joseph was a New York Police Officer and while working undercover one night he was killed on the job. When he died, Arcadia was certain that she would spend the rest of her life alone with the child she was carrying. By the time their son, Oliver Joseph was born, Arcadia had already been a widow for 7 months.

Arcadia had no family of her own. She was an only child whose parents had died when she was 17. She had finished school and put herself through college working two jobs. She became a New York EMT and when she was 22, while on the job she met Jo. He had been called out to car accident that she had attended to and the pair had started talking at the scene. Jo had been quick to ask her out and they had dated for only 2 years before they were married. Joe came from a long and proud line of police and the Raegan clan valued family above all. Joe’s grandfather, Henry, was a retired NYPD officer and in his time he had held the position of Police Commissioner, a job which was now held by his son, and Joe’s father, Frank Raegan.

Frank had 4 children, the eldest of which was Danny, a detective with NYPD. Joe was the second eldest, had followed his older brother into the NYPD, while Erin, the third eldest and the only girl, had taken a job as a lawyer and was now Assistant District Attorney. The youngest of the Raegan siblings was Jamie and while both Danny and Erin were married with children, two boys for Danny and a girl for Erin, Jamie was the single man of the family and was living in Cambridge, attending law school at Harvard.

The Raegan family welcomed Arcadia into their home and in Frank and Mary, she found a pair of surrogate parents to fill the void where her own had once been. When Joe was killed Arcadia was invited to move into the family home where Frank and his father Henry lived and after graduating law school Jamie moved back to New York and surprised everyone in the family by announcing he was abandoning becoming a lawyer and was instead signing up for the NYPD academy.

After his return to the city Jamie spent much of his spare time with his brother’s widow. He and joe had been incredibly close and he felt he owed it to his best friend to look after his young family. Once Oliver arrived it was Jamie, more often than not, who was helping Arcadia with the young baby and over the months they grew to be close friends. It was the night after Jamie’s graduation from the police academy, a year and a half after Joe’s death, when things changed between the two of them.


End file.
